Did you ever think about MY side of the story?
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: *in evilest Ken voice as possible, still making it my voice but with the Ken meaness in it* Ken's side of the episode Ken's Secret. Well, the soccer game part of it anyway. This was going to be Kenyako, but after listening to some clips of the episode to


If Only...

Did you ever think about _my_ side of the story?

I pushed my way through the crowd of excited girls clustering to get an autograph. Sheesh. They're pathetic. Just like those Digifools I spent practically all last night fighting. Hmph!   
I treaded slowly down the metal stands, relieved that those stupid girls had given up. I strode smoothly over to Coach Bryson saying, "Sorry I couldn't be here earlier, Coach. I had another interview." "That's fine Ken, we've been doing fine so far." he replied. "Now _get out there_ and keep me proud of the Green Tamachis!"

I ran out onto the field and saw a familiar looking maroon haired kid doing the same. Huh? Could that be? No, it couldn't be. I did a quick double take just to make sure. It _was_ that _Davis! _I'll beat him for the Digital World, I'll beat him in soccer. Hah! That'll show that clown.

I glanced at the stands again. Sure enough, there were his stupid friends. Tai, Kari, TK, Cody, and Yolei. Hmm? Yolei seemed to be staring at me and saying something to the rest of them. I turned away swiftly before she could catch _me_ staring at _her._ "Did you see that! He looked right at us!" she cried. Too late. Oh well, I'll get 'em in the Digital World tonight.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_Tweeet!_ blew the ref's whistle. The signal to start playing, as well as the crowd's signal to start yabbering away. It was Davis' team's kick off, but I managed to dodge several of them and get the ball. "Wow, did you catch that move?!?" I heard someone yell. Sounded like Tai, but I didn't take the risk to see who it was. "He's fantastic!" cried another person. "Back off, I saw him first!" shouted a voice that I instantly recognized as Yolei. I pounded up the field with the ball, not bothering to pass to another team mate. I could do this, no problem. I laughed quietly, then forced the ball into the goal, punctuating it with a grunt. The ball hit the net. _Tweet!_ "Goal scored by the Rocket!" the ref yelled. "Houston, we have a problem." Davis said from behind me. Bet he doesn't even know where Houston is. From the stands, I could hear "He's totally amazing, am I dreaming?", "Would you like me to pinch you _again_?", "Yolei Ichijouji! Ken and Yolei Ichijouji!" and "Now that Ken's tied up the game, I wonder how it's going to affect Davis' confidence." God, does she really think she has a chance with _me?_ I deserve better than that runt. And after hearing that last comment, that was enough for me to gather that in the first half Davis' ego was bigger than Tai's hair.

Next play, I scored another goal, much to Davis' amazement. "Whoa! How'd he do that?" was his response. "Davis isn't looking too good out there." was Tai's.

The play after that, Davis' team was going heavy on the offence, trying to steal the ball off me, especially Davis. However, with too much offence, there was no defence, and I ran around them with ease. "Wow, Ken's running circles around them, it's like Davis isn't even there!" I heard. With practically no defence except for the goalie, I put the ball in the goal easily.

Then next play, I heard Tai speaking again. The first part was slightly blurred in my ears, but the second part I heard loud and clear. "Ken has more than just skill, he leads his team like a general leads an army!" I smiled and kept running. "This guy isn't just good, he's great!" came a voice behind me. I kicked the ball to another teammate, who ran ahead. "Stick to the play I wrote everybody, we've got 'em on the run! Al, go back to the midfielders! MOVE UP!" I yelled across the field.   
Another member of the team kicked it back to me for the goal. I went ahead to take it when something stopped me. I didn't realize what it was until I was on the ground and Davis was in front of me with the ball. "Have a nice _trip_ Ken, see ya next _fall_!" Tai yelled from the sideline. Time was up, I heard the ref's whistle. "Time's run out! And the Green Tamachi led by Ken the Rocket Ichijouji wins the game, 9 to 1!" he yelled, amid cheers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I said a little something to Davis and shook hands with him, now walking home sulkily I can't remember what I said. From the other side of the street and going in the other direction were those pathetic little Digidestined. "You know what, Ken called me his worthy adversary!" Davis was bragging. Oh. So that's what I said to him. I glanced at the purple bruise Davis had left on my leg and scowled angrily. Davis is going to get it! 

-----------------------------------------   
Now that I think about it, there's not that much _fic_ in it. Oh well, though I'd share it with you anyway. 


End file.
